A Dangerous Obsession
by miss-lily-lupin
Summary: A Ravenclaw has been watching the ever so mysterious Tom Riddle and has let her heart become his possession, but she's not one of beauty or of pure blood so she's blind in his eye. Could this obsession of hers make him finally see that she truly does love


Why? Why did people have to be so judgmental? Why couldn't they just let her be? She was just a good of person as they were! Then why? Why did people have to make fun of her hair, or her robes, or her shoes, or whatever they could find wrong about her? 

She was a muggle-born! She didn't know the top wizarding fashion! How could she? She had grown up as a muggle and had only learned about the wizarding world a few years ago! Five to be exact, and to make matters worst, her crush was the one who had made fun of her this time.

Sure, he was a Slytherin and she was a Ravenclaw, but what did it matter? He was so cute, and only a year older than her. He had smiled at her once, but she was almost sure that it was an evil smile instead of a flirtatious one. But who cares? When it's a smile, it's a smile! 

And of course she knew that Slytherins absolutely hated muggle-born witches and wizards, but he was different! He was a half blood! He must be okay with muggle-borns, right? 

Then why did he make fun of her? Why did he make her run out of the Great Hall almost in tears? And why did he make her run out into the halls alone, where it wasn't safe?

Maybe she should just go back to the Common Room as soon as possible? Yes. Then maybe she wouldn't be caught in the wrath of whatever had been attacking the school. For the past few months, muggle-born children had been found petrified, frozen-stiff.

All of her friends had been keeping close watch on her, afraid that she would be next. There had been rumors that whatever had been causing this had the ability to kill, and she sure didn't want to be the one that was.

She had a life to live! A good, full life! And plus, she still had yet to make Tom Riddle fall for her. She had the confidence to ask him out, but she didn't have the confidence to take no as an answer, and she knew that would happen.

Plus, it was unladylike to ask guys out. Guys were the ones that were suppose to offer their love to the woman, not the other way around. So, why? Why wouldn't he ask her? Why wouldn't Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had History and Potions on Monday, Transfiguration and Charms on Tuesday, Astronomy and Herboligy on Wednesday, Defense and Divination on Thursday, and Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes on Friday, talk to her?

Okay, so maybe she was a little obsessed. Sure, she knew that his favorite candy was the licorice wand, and sure she knew that he wore a size ten in shoes. But what was really fascinating out of all the things she had found out about him through the years was his nickname. Lord Voldemort.

It made him sound so powerful, and well, in her words, hot. Yet, he didn't know that she knew, nor did he know that she knew all the other things. Like, when he wandered around the grounds he seemed to always go left instead of right. That he always waved the Slytherin flag during a match counter-clock wise instead of clockwise. The list went on, and it made her smile.

She barley noticed that she had missed the staircase to the Ravenclaw Common Room when she came to the Library entrance. She looked around and froze. Had she just saw Tom staring at her? No. He wasn't there now, and he had been in the Great Hall when she left, so how could he have made it here before her?

She paused and looked around. She heard a swift movement from somewhere around her and she looked around. No one. She looked toward the Library door that held a window to see if it had come from a student in there, and she was met by a frightening sight. 

There was a reflection of two big, bright, yellow eyes and she suddenly felt herself freeze up and loose her balance. The last thing she remembered before the world went black was a name. Tom Riddle…

___________________________

A/N: This is not Moaning Myrtle so don't worry. It's just one of the muggle-borns that I guessed were attacked before Myrtle's death.


End file.
